The invention relates to a method for manufacturing bristle arrangements for brushes, in particular for toothbrushes, wherein bristle filaments are removed from a material box which contains a reserve of bristle filaments and are assembled to form bristle bundles, and then are directed by a gas or air stream through a conveying device comprising a bundle-receiving device and hollow conduits which are connected thereto, and subsequently are incorporated through perforations into a bundle-retaining plate.
The present invention moreover also relates to a device for manufacturing bristle arrangements for brushes, in particular toothbrushes, having a material box containing a reserve of bristle filaments, and having at least one removal device for removing individual bristle bundles from the bristle reserve, and having a conveying device with hollow conduits, through which hollow conduits the bristle bundles are conveyable by a gas or air stream into perforations of a bundle-retaining plate.
Methods and devices as described above for manufacturing bristle arrangements are known in various forms.
A method of the type defined at the outset is known from EP 149 996 A2, for example.
In the methods and devices for manufacturing bristle arrangements which are known from the prior art issues may arise in the in-feeding of bristle bundles which are comprised of individual bristles through a conveying device by a gas or air stream in the in-feeding of the bristle filaments to the portions or stations of the device which are downstream of the conveying device.
It may thus arise that individual bristle filaments or else entire bristle bundles remain stuck in the conveying device and do not reach their destination. Above all in the case of the bristle filaments being particularly fine bristle filaments, reliable in-feeding of the bristle filaments through the conveying device may be particularly difficult.